


My youth is yours (trippin' on skies, sippin' waterfalls)

by Cryhavoc (cryinghavoc)



Series: A truth so loud you can't ignore [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Carl's a little shit, M/M, Pre-Slash, Teen for swearing and drug use, non zombie AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 07:50:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10157936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryinghavoc/pseuds/Cryhavoc
Summary: “Do it, Carl! Do it!” The passenger door was thrown open, recording button on the camera pressed, while footsteps echoed through the nearly empty parking lot of the police station.The sharp scent of chemicals filed Carl Grimes’ nostrils, burning them softly while a hiss of air was released. The sharp smell was worth it to see the bright red paint spread across the stone wall of the building. The red lines came together in letters, showing off a large “FUCK THE POLICE” to the world around them. Stifled gasps of laughter and snickers came from the car a few feet away.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The title and lyrics used are from Youth by Troye Sivan.

“Rosita left for her break, she should be gone for 10 minutes now.” Enid whispered loudly as she set up a camera on the phone in her hand, the whispers inciting Ron to cheer from his spot in the driver’s seat. 

“Do it, Carl! Do it!” The passenger door was thrown open, recording button on the camera pressed, while footsteps echoed through the nearly empty parking lot of the police station. 

The sharp scent of chemicals filed Carl Grimes’ nostrils, burning them softly while a hiss of air was released. The sharp smell was worth it to see the bright red paint spread across the stone wall of the building. The red lines came together in letters, showing off a large “FUCK THE POLICE” to the world around them. Stifled gasps of laughter and snickers came from the car a few feet away. “Get the rig ready, get the rig ready!” Carl laughed out the words as he finished spray painting the obscenity on the wall, ducking away and into the passenger seat while Ron was busy heating up the nail of a rig in his lap. 

“You got the oil?” Carl asked, Ron nodded towards the glove box in reply. The younger boy opened the compartment and rooted around the contents until he found the little container, grinning as he twisted it open. Carl took a little metal poker, scooping up a large lump of the THC oil. “Enid, you got snapchat ready?” 

Enid was already pointing the camera at Carl, shifting to the side to get the graffiti behind Carl in view of the screen. “Ready.” 

Ron passed over the rig to Carl who immediately took it, letting the oil press to the heated metal while he inhaled deeply. The oil crackled and melted against the metalic surface and soom smoke billowed from Carl’s soft pink lips, the boy letting out a soft cough as he finished exhaling. Enid laughed from the backseat and shut the camera off, tossing it on Carl’s lap once the boy passed the rig back to Ron. “Dude, your dad would be so pissed if he saw this!” She cackled.

“Fuck him.” Carl’s words were slowed from the sudden influx of THC, his movements mirroring his lessening sobriety in the form of shaking hands. It felt like his body was floating, warm and buzzing from the weed and oil he and his friends had smoked before this. 

The words were too much for the high teenagers as the three of them bursting into uproarious laughter nearly immediately. The sudden sounds had Rosita, who was now walking near the alleyway, turn to find the source. “Hey, what the hell is going on over there!” She caught sight of the car parked suspiciously and suddenly rushed forward. 

“Shit! Shit! Go!” Carl shouted while rolling up his window, Ron turned the ignition on and speed out of the alleyway onto the road with jerky movements. Rosita had no chance of catching up on foot and the teens knew this. The three shrieked with laughter as they drove through the night down the empty road. Perks of living in a small town, hardly any traffic. After the getaway drive the teenagers found a place to park and pulled out their stash of weed. 

\--

“Turn it up, turn it up!” Enid called from her position in the back seat, her body sprawled across the backseats. Ron relented and twisted the volume knob after a minute of high fumbling, the three teens basking in the music around them. 

_‘And when the light starts flashing like a photobooth and the stars exploding we’lll be fireproof_  
_My youth is yours, trippin’ on skies, sippin’ waterfalls_  
_My youth_  
_My youth is yours_  
_Runaway now and forevermore_  
_My youth_  
_My youth is yours_  
_A truth so loud you can’t ignore_  
_My youth_  
_My youth_  
_My youth_  
_My youth is yours'_

Carl felt himself get lost in the words, the night sky beyond the windshield reflected in his glassy blue eyes. Wind curled in through the open window, rustling Carl’s long brown locks around his shoulders. “My youth is yours.” Carl sang softly as his eyes slid closed. 

\--

Sneaking in was never fun, and it wasn't easy when Carl father was a sheriff’s deputy and his partner was a man with freakishly good hearing. It was even harder when Carl was as high as he was now. The door opened slowly but creaked as it did, alerting the two elder men stood in the living room to the entrance of their son. Carl, in his inebriated state, didn’t notice the two heavy gazes on him until he was turned and came face to face with his father and Daryl. Rick was dressed in his work clothes while Daryl leaned against the couch, donning sweatpants and some motorcycle shirt to match his bedhead. 

“Oh, hey.” 

**Shit.** Carl could feel his heart pounding against his chest. Rick didn’t look happy, Daryl on the other hand was watching Carl with a worryingly intense gaze, 

“Carl, it’s midnight, where were you? You’re an hour past curfew. We were worried sick” Rick immediately berated his son, stepping forward towards the 16 year old. 

“I know- I know, I’m sorry. I was hanging out with Enid and Ron- and Enid and we lost track of time and I had Ron drive me back right away, I lost track of time.” Carl stuttered and rambled through his apology and explanation, repeating a word here and there accidentally while he tried to remain calm. He’d never faced his parents while high, the lack of experience seemed to show if Rick’s look of frustrated confusion was anything to go by. Shit, he just needed to get out there. But suddenly Daryl was prowling towards him and reaching a hand out and Carl could swear the electricity of the tension in the room was sparking against his skin. Maybe that was just the weed too. 

Daryl’s fingers reached out slowly, not wanting to scare the boy. It didn’t matter since Carl hadn’t even noticed what was happening until warm fingers pulled his head closer and tilted it this way and that. “He’s high.” The elder stated it simply before he let go and went to lean back against the couch. 

“Jesus christ, Carl.” Rick grounded out through git teeth with a heavy sigh while he raised a hand to scrub it across scruff and then through his short brown locks. 

“No I’m not!” Carl protested, fire filling his veins as anger burned in his stomach suddenly. Sure, they were right, but his father’s patronizing tone was not fucking necessary. 

“Don’t yell at us.” Daryl cut him off with a calm voice, and that just pissed Carl off even more. If felt like both of them were mocking him, Rick patronizing him and Daryl acting so nonchalant. It felt like they were making a joke of him 

“Shut up! You're not my dad or my mom!" Carl snapped with angry blue eyes, the pupils small and showing more blue than ever due to his inebriated state. Carl never said such scathing words to Daryl, him and Rick were the ones who fought. Daryl definitely took the spot of "cool parent" in the relationship. But Carl could only take so much and the mechanic ended up with the brunt of Carl's teenage rage. 

“Watch it!” Rick scolded suddenly with a hard, angry look. "That was uncalled for." Rick spoke while Carl ground his teeth together but said nothing. After a moment of silence Rick finally seemed to realize Carl wasn't about to reply. The father sighed and shook his head. “I’ve got to go, got a call about some graffiti found at the station a while age. Go to your room, we’re going to talk about this tomorrow morning.” Rick instructed as he walked towards the front door. 

A sense of smugness filled Carl, swirling with the frustration. At least he was winning in some way, he thought to himself as he imagined Rick having to investigate his son's handywork. “Whatever.” Seethed the teen as he stomped towards his room. All that followed was the sound of a slamming door.


End file.
